


Dance for Two

by deardream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardream/pseuds/deardream
Summary: I never knew falling this hard for someone was possible. It's been months, but I still think of him — Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Dance for Two

I never knew falling this hard for someone was possible. It's been months, but I still think of him — Na Jaemin. 

The thing is, I wasn’t sad it all ended. I was relieved. I knew this would be the best for both of us. But even though it ended, I still fall for him every day. 

I was at a cab going to dance practice when suddenly it played. The song. Our song. “When you hear this song, come find me,” he said. To this day, I still remember how it became our song. 

“Why do you love Disney so much?” he asks. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the joy it brings to people, and how it teaches you that no matter what happens, you’ll get through it.” I explain. “But it doesn’t show the reality,” he states, and I let out a sigh. “Well, yeah, and maybe that’s what I love about it. it makes me detached from reality.” I felt his presence going near me, so I looked up and was greeted by his hand. “let's dance?” he asks with a cheeky smile. I held his hand and stood up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, put it down on the table, and played a song.  
So this is love. It wasn’t my favorite Disney song, but it always gave me this magical feeling. Every time I hear the song, it makes me happy. I looked up to him and smiled at him. It was the first dance we did with no prior practice. our movements instantly matched with each other, to the rhythm of the song, to the rhythm of our hearts.  
Before I knew it, the cab halted. “Thank you,” I say as I leave the cab. Dancing has always been one of my favorite things to do. I am not a person of words, so it makes me happy that I can express my feelings through dancing. 

I was practicing a solo performance for our school fest. I was nervous, really nervous. It's my first time dancing alone in front of everyone after all. After hours of practice, and I knew I had to rest before I get completely worn out. As I grab a water bottle, I head our song playing in the other room. I walked to that direction and saw a group of people preparing for the dance which made me wonder if we were still together, would we have joined this group? 

“I love you,” he whispered. I was shocked. We had been together for almost a year, but no one had dropped those three words, yet here he was whispering those three lovely words for me. He lets out a soft chuckle, caressed my cheeks, and said, “You don’t have to say it back yet.” I gave him a nod. Oh gosh, I wanted to say it back, but I was afraid.  
When I got home that night, he called me to ask if I got home safely, and said, “also,” he pauses, and plays so this is love, “I hope whenever you hear this song, you find me, and remember that I will always be here for you.” “Okay. thank you, I lo-“ I pause. All I could hear was the song playing when he suddenly chucked again, “You don’t have to say it yet, don’t worry. goodnight, sleep well.” he says, smiling through the phone. I knew he was smiling, I just knew. I hated myself for not being able to bring myself to say it back, I truly loved him, but I couldn’t tell him directly.  
The song was our song. It helped me remind myself that he will always be here for me. Whenever I would call him when I’m sad, happy, angry, or whatever feeling, he would play it as a piece of background music. He even put it as a voicemail for me. “Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t answer the phone. Play our song, hopefully, it will make you feel better,” and I always do. I would always play it because I loved how it would always remind me of him. My day gets better whenever I know he is around.  
If there was something I regretted during our relationship, it was my inability to say the three words back. Thinking about our memories now, I think we would have joined this group. I smiled at the people dancing to the rhythm, they looked happily in love, and then I saw something I didn't expect to see. 

Jaemin was dancing to our song, but with somebody else. But that’s not all, I swear, I saw her saying ‘i love you’ to him. Something I failed to do.


End file.
